


Five Days Too Many

by JulyWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Freaky supernatural drugs who the fuck even knows what they're made of, Gen, Jay what are you doing with your life, Normal Humans having awful Human problems, Original Character(s), Original Universe, So much angst, Substance Abuse, Tags might change if I look back at this tomorrow and realize how stupid and short they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyWolf/pseuds/JulyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Technical difficulties" on Jay's end results in interesting phonecalls and very late night visits. Not as lighthearted as you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I STAYED UP _WAY TOO LATE_ TO FINISH THIS.  
>  WOW.  
> Here it is, though!!   
> Two older characters of mine that I haven't thrown into the mix on here and have actually _never_ written outside of roleplays.   
>  So, I'm proud of myself!   
> I will, however, be deeply regretting my life choices in the morning.

His body moves before his brain can process it and when it catches up, he realizes he's vomiting. Again.  
Jay silently thanks _whatever_ that he managed to catch the intentionally empty waste basket that was set next to his bed.   
"Third fuckin' time..." He slurs, frowning down at the short basket sat on his knees.  
Something brushes the side of his face, which makes him jerk to the side away from it, but the offending source of the sensation only follows him.  
Jay then remembers that he has _hair_ , relieved that it wasn't some creep of a spirit.  
Wait.   
Did he puke in his hair?   
_Shit._   
He sets the basket back down and starts frantically combing his fingers through the blackish-brown, nearly elbow-length locks.  
Pleased that his fear did not come true, he decides he really needs to cut his hair, then settles on _'That's never going to happen.'_  
He figures he's not getting back to sleep anytime tonight at this point, so why not drag someone else into this with him?  
He snatches his phone and his glasses off the bedside table, squinting when the light from the screen hits him right in the eyes. He scrolls through his contacts and eventually picks one, waiting for it to pick up.  
"This had better be fucking _important_ or I am hanging up on you." The irritated voice on the other end spits, words thick with both sleep and his accent.  
Jay just grins stupidly at the terribly pleasant greeting.  
"Aw, y' sound unhappy to hear from me, Danny. Does bein' violently ill count as important?" Jay asks "Or should I just tell the truth an' admit how badly I missed you."  
"Jay, I swear to god." Daniel sighs heavily.  
"Y' don't believe in God an' we both know that." Jay says.  
"Are you stoned or something? Did you break your streak?" Daniel asks, exasperated.  
"I certainly did not, but thank you for the overwhelming _faith_ in me." Jay rolls his eyes "Nah, I just really wanted someone to talk to, I guess."  
"Do you have any idea what time it is? Because I'm not thinking you do." Daniel says.  
"Actually, I don't! Do tell." Jay says.  
Daniel sighs again "It's four in the morning, Jay. I've been asleep for only four hours and I can't say I really _appreciate_ you calling me."  
The words seem to start actually reaching Jay's brain and he sinks a little.  
"Well, do you want me t' hang up, then?" He asks a little quietly.  
There's a pause, a nearly audible internal debate on Daniel's end before he finally speaks up again.  
"No." Daniel says "No, you're fine. But my exhaustion is on your hands."  
"I think I can deal with that. Unless you're gonna get pissed with me for it." Jay says, smiling again.  
"I just might. I'm a ticking time bomb, you know." Daniel jokes.  
Jay chuckles quietly at the comment, though his mood is quickly shot down again when he feels himself start to shake.  
"Fuck..." He mutters.  
"What now?" Daniel asks.  
"It's..nothin'. Don't worry 'bout it." Jay mumbles, trying to still his trembling hands.  
"It's withdrawal, isn't it." Daniel says, more a statement than a question "You're a terrible liar."  
"Five fuckin' days, Danny. This is the longest I've been." Jay says, knowing he probably sounds pathetic.  
"That's good, though." Daniel says "If this is your longest, that means you can do it."  
"While I appreciate the encouragement," Jay says "I think y' might be wrong."  
There's another pause, this one being a bit more tense than the last.  
"Jay, I'm coming over." Daniel says, his tone sounding somewhere between very concerned and somewhat angry.  
"W-what? Why?" Jay stutters, highly confused.  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes, half an hour at the most." Is the last thing Daniel says before hanging up immediately after.  
Now completely dumbfounded, Jay pulls on his jeans, makes his way out to the couch and waits.  
It's 25 minutes before Daniel pulls up in the driveway and it's 5 more minutes before Jay realizes he forgot to unlock the door, then he gets up and lets Daniel in.  
Daniel looks like he got ready in a whirlwind of a hurry, his dreadlocked hair tied back a bit haphazardly and Jay has to tell him he put his shirt on backwards and his jeans are unbuttoned, though at least zipped. After all of that is fixed, Jay now realizes he forgot to put his own shirt on at all. Oh well, at least he remembered his pants.  
"Where did you stash it all?" Daniel asks a bit too calmly.  
Jay answers with another question "Uh..why d'you wanna know?"  
"Because you're either going to trash it or let me take it away in a box so you can't get to it." Daniel says casually.  
"Wh- Are y' out of your fuckin' _mind_ , man?" Jay exclaims "Neither of those options get a green light! Sorry!"  
"Do I have to find it myself, Jay? Because I will, believe me." Daniel says.   
Jay starts to object, then sighs heavily before speaking again "Okay, Danny, _no._ Tell me why you're doin' this."  
"Because I don't want you destroying your fucking life with this." Daniel says "They don't have any idea what this shit does to Humans yet. It's made _by_ non-Human beings, _for_ non-Human beings. I honestly have no idea how you get a hold of it and I don't know if I want to."  
"I've got friends in certain circles." Jay says, apparently aiming to be as vague as possible.  
Daniel just rolls his eyes and heads down the hallway, trying different doors.   
Jay stammers some kind of objection and catches up to him, quickly situating himself between Daniel and the closet door he comes to.  
"Jay, move." Daniel says.  
"...Make me?" Jay says nervously.  
Daniel picks him up bridal-style in one easy motion and carries him back to the couch, ignoring the loud complaints as he sets him down and walks back down to the closet, trying the handle to find it locked.  
With an exasperated sigh, he mutters "Of _course._ " and walks back up the hallway.  
"Before you ask, I don't know what I did with it." Jay says.  
Daniel looks a bit suspicious of him before asking "Did with what?"  
"The key for the closet." Jay answers.  
"...Well, at least it's away from you." Daniel says, sitting down next to him.  
Jay glances over at him and ends up staring for a moment or two before breaking the silence "Why're you doing this, Danny?"  
"Like I said earlier." Daniel says, a bit more quietly now "You've said it yourself, Jay, you're a mess. I just- I don't want you digging your own damn grave here."  
Jay goes to say something, but decides against it and just stands up. He mutters something like 'Be right back' and heads back to his room, returns a minute or two later with a small key in his hand and holds it out to Daniel.  
"I know I'm gonna fuckin' regret my words in the mornin', but...take it." Jay says "Take _all_ of it, hide it in your house somewhere. Make sure it's somewhere I won't look if you want me to do this shit."  
Daniel takes the key slowly to be sure Jay isn't fooling around. Once he's sure, he gets back up and walks back down to the closet. As soon as he opens the door he's a bit stunned, staring at the tall bookcase of a shelf that houses bottles, vials and small boxes of all shapes and colours from top to bottom. The entire shelf is _filled_ and Daniel considers making some kind of comment about Jay having the hoarding instincts of a squirrel. He starts a bit when he realizes Jay is right behind him and turns to face him, a bit worried about whether he looks concerned or angry.  
It takes Daniel a moment to realize that Jay isn't staring at _him_. He's staring _past_ him, at the shelf.  
"Kinda been wonderin' what it'd feel like..." Jay says quietly, almost absentmindedly "Havin' it again after this long."  
Daniel shakes his head, pushing the door closed enough that the shelf isn't visible "You're not going to find out."  
"I could." Jay says, visibly trembling " _We_ could. I could introduce you to a very unique experience, y'know? S' been too many days."  
"Jay, I can't let you." Daniel says "I can't let you keep doing this to yourself."  
"Why? The world would be better off without me in it, anyway. One less _junkie._ " Jay mumbles, saying the last word with such spite. Spite directed towards himself.  
"The world sees your problem, Jay, the world doesn't see _you_." Daniel puts both hands on Jay's shoulders, trying to get the other man to look at him "You know who sees you? Your friends do. Nykhael does, Tebzo does, Celandine, _me_."  
Jay takes a deep breath. When he exhales, it comes out in uncontrolled sobs and he sinks against Daniel and Daniel doesn't say anything else, he just hugs him and tries to calm him.  
The next hour consists of Daniel packing up all of the items on the shelf and Jay sitting on the couch, trying not to look down the hallway or at the passing boxes as he fidgets with his hair and anxiously bounces his leg.   
After everything has been packed into the car, Daniel asks Jay to call him when he gets home.   
He makes sure to rephrase that request and asks it to be fulfilled _"Later. Like, past noon, because I'm not going to be awake again until then"_.   
Daniel leaves and Jay heads back to bed.  
\---  
Around 1:30, Daniel wakes up and promptly realizes his phone hadn't made a sound since he got home. Panicking, he grabs it and hurriedly calls Jay.  
"You've reached th' residence 'f a _complete failure_ , how may I help you?" He can hear the grin in the slurred, intoxicated voice on the other end.  
"So, where were you hiding it?" Daniel asks, his tone has gone cold and slightly hurt.  
"Sock drawer, I think... Who's this?" Jay asks stupidly.  
"The friend who has the rest of your shit." Daniel snaps "The guy you called at _four in the morning_ to help you with your fucking withdrawal, only to disregard everything he said to you and fucking _relapse_."  
There's dead silence for at least two minutes and Daniel is ready to hang up just as Jay speaks up again.   
"I..I couldn't help it, Danny." He sounds close to tears "M' sorry. I fuckin' tried, I did, I-I'm sorry. I don't _want this_ , but every fuckin' inch 'f me _stings_ 'til I get it."  
"...I'll be over later today, okay?" Daniel says.  
"Only if y' want to.." Jay mumbles.  
"I do want to. Sometime around four, I'll be there." They both mutter quiet goodbyes and Daniel hangs up, staring down at his phone.  
It's a process. It's sure as hell taking it's time, but Daniel is willing to guide it along.


End file.
